Történeteim
by Assa-h
Summary: Egy férfi ül egy beteg kisfiú ágya mellett, és mesél... Néha igazat, néha nem.
1. Chapter 1

A világ Rowlingé, így a hozzá kapcsolódó jogok is őt illetik. Én csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőit, anyagi haszon nélkül, néhány visszajelzés reményében.

Három fejezetből fog állni, egy ma, egy holnap, egy holnapután és Fine. Együtt tennének ki egy tisztességes novellát; nem azért szedtem szét, hogy több véleményt kapjak. *optimista és azt hiszi, ír majd neki valaki* Hanem mert szerintem (lehet, hogy tévedek), kell szünet a részek között, hogy késleltetve legyen a csattanó. (Vagyis, amit annak szánok.)

A következő két fejezet azért hosszabb lesz, rendes fejezetméret. :-)

* * *

Történeteim

_– … mert ebben az átkozott házban nem lehet élni – válaszolta a fiú ingerülten, aztán feltépte az ajtót, és kirohant a kavargó hóesésbe. _

– Ordítottad? – motyogta a kisfiú a takaró alól. Sápadt arcocskáján lázrózsák égtek, smaragdszín szemei egészségtelen fénnyel csillogtak. A szénfekete tincsek csapzottan tapadtak a halántékához, eláztatta őket a veríték és a hidegvizes borogatás.

– _Ordítottam_ – hagyta rá a férfi mosolyogva. Mérhetetlenül fáradt volt, a mozdulatai suták és ólmosak, mégis türelmesen cserélgette a kendőt a kisfiú homlokán… közben pedig mesélt. Részben azért, hogy – míg a gyerek talán elalszik végre – ő maga ébren tudjon maradni.

– És utána mit csináltál? – Harry hangja azonban élénk volt, bár rekedt és sípoló a torokgyulladás miatt. – Hiszen tél volt, nem igaz? Tél közepe.

_Sirius nem ment messzire – ahogy sosem tette. Leült a padra, a teret megvilágító indadíszes vaslámpa alá, háttal a háznak, dacosan-dideregve összehúzta magát, amilyen kicsire csak lehetett, és várt – ahogy mindig, ha elkapta a pillanatnyi őrület. Nem sokkal később nyílt az ajtó, és a láthatatlan házból narancsfény ömlött a hótakaróra. Karcsú, fekete alak sietett botladozva Sirius felé._

_A fiú inkább érezte, mintsem hallotta közeledni. Tudta, mikor ér oda hozzá, hogy meddig álldogál némán és mikor szólal meg mégis…_

_– Ne marháskodj! Gyere be! – Regulus hangja fáradt volt, hideg és megvető._

_Sirius búsan emelte rá a tekintetét. A fivére a pad mellett toporgott, a karjait szorosan maga köré fonva, és szigorúan, haragvón nézte őt. Az arca… olyannyira hasonló volt az övéhez… szinte mintha tükörbe pillantott volna. Ébenfürtök keretezte márvány a hópelyhek szűnni nem akaró táncában…_

_Hallgatott, és Sirius nagyon is jól tudta, hiába várná, hogy még egyszer kinyissa a száját olyan jelentéktelen valaki kedvéért, mint amilyen ő volt._

_Pedig sok mindent akart mondani, ez tisztán látszott a vonásain, a szemében. „Mire jó ez a cirkusz, újra és újra, te tökelütött idióta? Mernél egyszer tényleg elmenni… akkor megérné. Kelj már fel onnan! Süket vagy? Mozdulj végre, mert a kurva életbe is, én magam cipellek be!" _

Igazából persze nem azt szót használta; nem volt gyerek fülének való.

– … mert isten uccse' én magam cipellek be!

– Ezt nem gondolhatta – jelentette ki a kisfiú mély meggyőződéssel.

– De bizony, hogy ezt gondolta!

– Nem úgy értem… Hanem Isten…

– Ó, igen… – hajtotta le a férfi a fejét legyőzötten. – Szemfüles vagy. Nem, valójában tényleg nem így fejezte volna ki; sokkalta rondábban.

A kisfiú még mindig szúrósan figyelte őt a takaró rejtekéből.

– Mindegy, mert végül is, nem mondott semmit.

_Sirius szomorú képpel állt fel, az öccsét azonban az érzései nem foglalkoztatták, csak az érdekelte, hogy a fiú jobb belátásra tért, és engedelmeskedik neki. Komoran bólintott, majd sarkon fordult és a ház felé indult. Sirius nehézkes léptekkel követte. _

– Miért voltak nehézkesek a lépteid?

– Mert nem akartam visszamenni.

– Akkor miért mentél? – nyaggatta Harry.

– Muszáj volt… Képtelen lettem volna másként tenni.

_Az anyjuk az előszobában várt rájuk. Végigmérte Siriust, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Felhúzta az orrát, mintha valami undorító, zavaró dolog került volna eléje, majd ránézett Regulusra, és – ha a szigor nem is – a grimasz eltűnt az arcáról. Sirius megsemmisülten hajtotta le a fejét, tökéletesen értette az anyja és a testvére közt folyó hangtalan párbeszédet. Sirius, a reménytelen, a nyűg, az ostoba, a selejt… „Életemben először lennék büszke rá, ha tényleg elmenne." „Nem fog, te is jól tudod, anya." Az asszony bosszúsan sóhajtott, aztán otthagyta őket._

_Regulus ellépett a bátyja mellől, és feljebb emelte az állát, tényleges így se volt magasabb ugyan Siriusnál, de annak érezhette magát, és annak is tűnt, pillanatnyilag mind a saját, mind a testvére szemében._

_Úgy vonult el, akár holmi győzedelmes vezér; Sirius még sokáig állt tétován az ajtó mellett, majd leverten felkullogott a szobájába. _

A víz, amit a nagy, piros lábasban hozott be jó egy órája, mostanra egészen felmelegedett. Kifacsarta a kendőt, még utoljára, de aztán meggondolta magát, és inkább visszadobta a vízbe.

– Főzök teát – jelentette ki hirtelen ötlettel, és rögtön fel is állt, hogy a konyhába menjen.

A kisfiú elfintorodott. – Már rosszul vagyok tőle.

A férfi csitítóan végigsimított a homlokán. – A láztól vagy rosszul.

– Ez jó… – sóhajtott Harry – a kezed… olyan jó hideg.

Ő pedig elmosolyodott, és a tenyerét, aztán a kézfejét a fiú arcához érintette néhány pillanatra – balról, majd jobbról… Harry elégedetten hunyta le a szemét.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

_Regulus kopogás nélkül sétált be a bátyja szobájába. A karjára terítve nehéz szövésű dísztalárt hozott – átható fekete volt, a legmélységesebb, amit Sirius valaha látott, és ragyogott, bár sehonnan nem vetült rá fény. A szüleik újabb rongyrázásának gondolta, csak azt nem értette, Regulus minek dörgöli a dolgot az orra alá. Hiszen tudhatná, hogy az ilyesmi már rég nem érdekli őt. „Hogyne érdekelne, ostoba? Irigykedsz; vágynál rá, igaz? Hiába, neked nem jár…"_

_  
Regulus közben megállt az ágy előtt – ahogy a testvérére nézett a tekintete félreérhetetlen üzenetet hordozott (ha engedte, mindig nagyon beszédesek voltak a szemei): „Szánalmas vagy."_

_  
Sirius egész délután lustán heverészett, most éppen hason fekve, a feje lelógott az ágy végéről; kinyújtotta a kezét, az ujjai a padlót érték. – Mit akarsz?_

– Nincs kedvem anyáékkal menni. Azt akarom, hogy helyettesíts – közölte Regulus egyszerűen.

Valami estélyre voltak hivatalosak; a szüleik az ilyenek alól rendre kimentették – úgy tartották, elég évente egyszer megmutatni a többi becses aranyvérűnek –, Regulust viszont örömmel magukkal cipelték, elvégre tökéletesen illett az összképbe.

Sirius bágyadtan, kedvetlenül pillantott fel az öccsére. – Megőrültél? Eszemben sincs cserélni.

– Márpedig fogunk. – Nem nyafogóan, vagy követelőzőn mondta, egyszerűen csak azoknak a megfellebbezhetetlen magabiztosságával, akik parancsolgatáshoz szoktak, na meg ahhoz, hogy teljesül is, bármit kívánnak.

Sirius nem is próbált nyíltan ellenszegülni, inkább a kerülőutat, a kifogások felsorakoztatását választotta. – Nem tudok viselkedni… Talán elfelejtetted?

– Dehogyisnem tudsz – legyintett Regulus türelmetlenül.

Sirius ezúttal sem vitatkozott, színtelen hangon csak annyit jegyzett meg, kiegészítve az előzőeket: – Nem tudok úgy_ viselkedni, ahogy _te_._

Regulus nem törődött vele. – Csak olyan se legyél, amilyen te vagy… – javasolta tűnődve, és lapos, ezüstszín palackot nyújtott felé. – Igyál belőle! Százfűlé-főzet, Sipor szerezte.

Sirius felült az ágyon, és dühösen meredt rá. – Figyelsz te rám? Nem, ne válaszolj… Nem fogok elmenni arra a nyamvadt fogadásra helyetted.

Ha magukkal akarták volna vinni, az persze merőben más helyzet lenne. Nyár közepe volt, az iskolai napok óta nem találkozott senkivel, ha Remus és Peter írtak is neki, a leveleket, mint mindig, eltüntették, mielőtt kézhez kaphatta volna. Jamesszel beszélt néha a tükrön keresztül, de az mégsem volt ugyanaz, mint hús-vér valójában találkozni valakivel – és a valaki ilyen hosszú elzártság után, nyugodtan lehetett volna akár egy-két öntelt, kényeskedő aranyvérű is, akik eljátszanák, hogy a barátai (igaz öntudatlanul), mert az öccsének hinnék.

– Ne húzd az időt! – Regulus megint csak eleresztette a füle mellett, amit mondott; közelebb tolta hozzá a kicsi palackot.

– Nem, öcsi! – Határozott akart lenni, de neki nem ment olyan magától értetődően, mint a testvérének – persze, őt hosszú ideje nem is bátorították rá. – Én a helyedben mennék öltözni… anya utál késni.

Regulus leterítette a talárt az ágyra. – Te fogod elkísérni őket – ismételte makacsul, aztán aljas csendességgel hozzátette: – Akkor nem árulom el nekik, hogy csókolóztál azzal a sárvérűvel… Evansszel. Ugye, ez a neve? 

De Harrynek ezt nem lehetett elmondani.

– … azzal a sárvérűvel… Petersszel. Ez a neve, ugye?

– Ezt a szót használta? – kérdezte Harry rosszallóan.

– Ezt. – Az éjjeliszekrényhez hajolt, és óvatosan, vigyázva, hogy ne löttyintse ki a még gőzölgő teát, felemelte a hatalmas bögrét. – Igyál egy kicsit.

Harry felkönyökölt és engedelmesen kortyolgatott párat. – Nem volt szép tőle – jegyezte meg, miután visszafeküdt. – Nemcsak amit a lányra mondott, hanem az se amiért mondta – jelentette ki komolyan. – De téged nem lehet megzsarolni, igaz?

– Nem. _Engem_ nem.

Mert Harrynek természetesen ezt sem lehetett elmesélni.

_Sirius lényéből egyből kihunyt az a csekélyke harciasság ki; az arca elszürkült, a vállai megereszkedtek, suttogva, nagyot nyelve kérdezte: – Honnan tudod?_

– Láttam – felelte Regulus közönyösen, bár a vonásait eltorzító élveteg diadalmámort nem volt képes tökéletesen eltitkolni. – Igaz, az már lassan két éve volt. Nem tudhatom, tart-e még, jobb dolgom is van, mint utánad szaglászni, de akárhogy is, az eltelt idő nem mossa el a bűnödet, legalábbis nem anyáék szemében.

– Add ide! – Sirius durván kitépte a palackot Regulus ujjai közül. Nem is az idegesítette igazán, hogy mennie kell – elvégre talán Rebecca Bentyn is ott lesz, és vele örömmel beszélt volna (annyira más volt, mint Lily és épp ezért annyira vonzó) – a mód volt az, ami zavarta, az újabb szégyenteljes vereség. 

– Álmos vagy? – A kisfiú hangja kiragadta az ábrándozásból.

– Nem.

– Álmos vagy? – ismételte Harry, mintha meg se hallotta volna, amit a férfi mondott.

– Leragadnak a szemeim.

– Aludnod kéne.

– Neked kéne aludnod.

– De nem tudok. Folytasd a történetet! Kérlek!

– Erről már nincs nagyon mit mesélni.

– Mert innentől fordultak jóra a dolgok? Ezután mentél el apáékhoz?

– Nos, nem egészen… Figyelj, szeretném, ha legalább megpróbálnád! Hunyd be a szemed!

Harry savanyú grimasszal, de engedelmeskedett.

_Regulus még ébren volt, mikor a szülei és a bátyja hazaértek. Megvárta, hogy elcsendesedjen minden nesz, aztán – maga se tudta, miért teszi – átlopózott Sirius szobájába._

A fiú hason fekve, ruhástul hevert az ágyon – akárcsak délután. Regulus megvetően, viszolyogva gondolt arra, hogy valószínűleg részeg (nem lett volna példanélküli eset). Mégis megszólította:

_  
– Minek hagyod így el magad? Ennyire rossz volt az este? – Leült az ágyra, épp csak a legszélére, és nem is nehezedett rá teljesen. – Mi merített ki, ha? Válaszolj, Sirius! Kérdeztem…_

_  
Olyan váratlanul és gyorsan történt, feleszmélni se volt ideje. Sirius rávetette magát, az ujjai görcsösen kapaszkodtak a pizsamájába – együtt zuhantak a padlóra._

– Tudtad? Tudtad, te átkozott kígyó? – ordította a fiú elkeseredett dühvel. Regulus bután nézett rá. – Tudtad? – Sirius továbbra sem engedte el a pizsama könnyű szövetét, az ujjai reszkettek az erőlködéstől, hogy minél erősebben szorítsa. A fejét Regulus vállára hajtotta, és csendesen sírni kezdett. 

Harry óvatosan kilesett félig nyitott szemhéja alól. A férfi ugyanúgy ült, mint sok-sok perccel azelőtt, mozdulatlanul.

– Buta vagy.

– Te meg szemtelen – felelte azonnal, oda se pillantva.

– Menj aludni, én megleszek – bíztatta a kisfiú.

– Jobban vagy?

– Nem.

– Én is úgy látom… maradok.

_Regulus elmerengve, néma borzadállyal nézte a márványbőrre rajzolódó kígyós koponyát. Sirius karja… az ő karja… és mégsem az._

Nem mondhatták el, mit műveltek, természetesen – hogy miért tűnt annyira annak, azt egyikük se tudta volna megfogalmazni; de leginkább talán az egész elkeserítő visszavonhatatlanságáról volt szó. Az átkos gyűlés minden résztvevőjének szemében Regulus jelent meg megilletődve, holtsápadtan Voldemort előtt, ő szórta a megkívánt átkokat az eléje cipelt muglira, és viselte el, amit ő kapott büntetésből, ha a keze vagy az akarata megremegett, végül pedig… ő ereszkedett térdre, hogy a karjába égessék a Sötét Jegyet… Végérvényes volt, örökre szóló, nem testálhatta másra semmiféle varázslat vagy bájital. Aki viselte, Voldemortté volt, és a halálfalók egytől-egyig megesküdtek volna rá, hogy nem más viseli, mint Regulus Black. A szüleiknek talán bevallhatták volna, de ha meg is teszik, mit érnének el vele? Semmit a világon, átbeszélték elégszer. Mert a Nagyúrnál nem létezett visszakozás, sem félreértés.

– Fáj – nyöszörögte Sirius és a szeméből kibuggyantak a könnyek.

– Ne bőgj már állandóan! – szólt rá Regulus félvállról, unottan. – Mást se csinálsz napok óta.

– Na és?! NA ÉS?! – kiabálta a bátyja megint, ezúttal hisztérikusabban. – Ehhez csak van jogom, nem? Különben is, hogy merészelsz… hogy merészeled… éppen te? Ennek nem így kellett volna történnie.

– Nem – értett egyet Regulus szinte csak sóhajtva a szót, aztán sokáig hallgatott. – El kéne menned innen.

Sirius felkapta a fejét, és gúnyosan elvigyorodott. – Most? Mégis hogyan?

– Igazad van. – Regulus a halántékát dörzsölte, talán idegességében, talán azért, hogy gyorsabb gondolkodásra ösztökélje magát. – Akkor ketten… Nincs más megoldás. Nem maradhatunk itt, egyikünk sem.

– Nem lehet. Tudjukki bárhol megtalál, magához hív, és…

_  
– … te nem válaszolsz rá – jelentette ki Regulus tárgyilagosan._

– Mintha azt meg lehetne tenni. Nem tudod, milyen. – Vigyázva, szinte dédelgetőn simított végin a Jegyen. – Épp, mint az első pillanatban, mikor az a láthatatlan tűz a bőrbe mar… Megbénítja a karomat… a gondolataimat is. Nem érdekel más, csak hogy csillapítsam. Később talán… ellen lehet állni, de amíg ennyire új, elképzelni se tudom, hogy volna erőm hozzá – fejezte be lemondóan.

– Te soha nem adod fel.

– Ne szédíts már! – ellenkezett Sirius szelíden-szomorúan. – Én mindig mindent feladok. Lilyt is… Nem James miatt, nem az ő kedvéért… hanem félelemből. És nem őt féltettem, mielőtt félreértenéd. Csakis magamat. Gyáva vagyok.

– Sirius… – Nem tudta, mit is akar mondani, de ezt mégse hagyhatta szó nélkül; akkor azonban a testvére összegörnyedt, nyüszítve a váratlan kíntól.

– Segíts! – Az öccse már fel is pattant, bár fogalma se volt, mit fognak kérni tőle. – A… a talárom… – Ő maga is felállt, és Regulus nyomában a szekrény felé botorkált.

Regulus időközben előszedte az utálatos halálfalógúnyát, és Sirius kezébe adta. – Ne menj!

– Muszáj. Hát nem fogod fel? – vágta rá a testvére dühösen. – Majd utána megbeszéljük.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

_Utána, utána, utána… Egész nap azért küzdött, hogy ne gondoljon rá, hogy ne próbálja elképzelni, mi történik épp, hogy _mi után_ fognak ők beszélgetni._

Utána, utána… Majd megbeszéljük…

_  
Tudta, hogy körülötte rémes hangzavar van, hogy néha őt is megszólítják, de nem értette, nem hallott mást, csak a vér szakadatlan, őrült dübörgését a fülében._

Ők ketten… Egészen úgy hangzott, mint egy ígéret… Sirius megígérte…

_  
Bénultan állt, úgy érezte soha többé nem lesz képes elmozdulni onnan, felemelni a kezét, nézni, látni, hallani… Nem is akarta. Minek most már?_

– Sirius!

„Ő nincs itt."

_  
– Sirius! – Az anyja hangja elfúlt a zokogástól. – Nem érted, amit az úr mondott? Mi van veled?_

Kábán fordított hátat neki – nekik? – és épp csak vonszolva a lábait a lépcső felé indult.

Hogyne értené. Egy auror volt, aki eljött hozzájuk… Shacklebolt? Scrimgeour? Longbottom? Mindegy… „A fiuk, Mr. és Mrs. Black sajnálom… Nem tudhattuk, maszkban volt, mint a többiek. Meg kell kérdeznem: nem vettek észre rajta semmi furcsát az utóbbi időben? Valami jelet, hogy rossz társaságba keveredett? Bocsánat, bocsánat, kérem, én nem úgy… Talán Imperius volt."

_  
Becsukta az ajtót… vagy csak akarta… Leroskadt a szoba közepére, és meredt maga elé üresen, érzéketlenül. Hosszú órák teltek el így; aranyló fénypászmák kúsztak el előtte a szőnyegen, aztán besötétedett, odakinn utcai lámpák gyúltak, és feljött a hold…_

– Sirius!

Azonnal felkelt, még félálomban, mintha láthatatlan erő húzná, rántaná talpra. Nehezen találta meg az egyensúlyát – kótyagos volt a rövid, nyugtalan álomtól –, ülve is maradt egy-két pillanatig, közben a faliórára nézett: alig húsz percet tudott pihenni.

– Kiszáradt a torkom – panaszolta Harry krákogva, amint meglátta őt belépni az ajtón.

Fordult is vissza egyből, hogy megmelegítse az időközben nyilván kihűlt teát, aztán elfoglalta a korábbi helyét Harry mellett, és figyelte, ahogy a fiú szófogadóan – és ezúttal önként – aprókat hörpint az italból.

_Nem mozdult, ha nem noszogatták. Nem volt kedve – és nem is volt oka rá. Sirius ágyán ült – az _ő_ ágyán –, abban a talárban, amit a temetésen is viselt; koromfekete volt, fullasztóan súlyos és fénytelen, egészen más, mint amiben a testvérét Voldemort elé küldte. Halk csattanással nagy paksaméta pergamen jelent meg a mellette, épp csak a kezét kellett kinyújtania értük. Sokáig várt, hogy megtegye, és oda se nézett, mikor az elsőt kigöngyölte. (Tömegével érkeztek a Grimmauld térre a részvétnyilvánító táviratok – neki, Siriusnak is – így a szülei átmenetileg feloldották a postatilalmat.)_

_  
Rövid levél volt, szép, megfontolt kézírással készült; Regulus szórakozottan elmosolyodott, ahogy nézte. _

**Tapmancs, haver… Én annyira sajnálom. Nem tudom, mit kell ilyenkor írni, bár anya javasolt néhány szépen hangzó frázist. Szerintem viszont értéktelenek és üresek. Nincs értelme elismételnem őket, az elmúlt napokban biztos hallottad már milliószor. Én mást akarok adni, valami többet… talán. Sokszor mondtam, de most is megismétlem: a házunk nyitva áll előtted, bármikor, ha úgy érzed…  
James**

Lent, a bolt előtt, hangosan berregve tolatott egy teherautó, aztán valaki kiabált, egy másik hang válaszolt… A város készülődött az újabb napra. Regulus nem érezte, hogy bármin is átlendültek volna, az éjszaka számára – és Harry számára is – csak a nappal meghosszabbítása volt, ugyanazokkal a párbeszédekkel, ugyanazokkal a szertartásokkal.

_Éjszaka hagyta el a Black-házat – ilyesmit tenni csak sötétben lehetett –, és amint úgy ítélte meg, elég távolra ért, leintette a Kóbor Grimbuszt, azzal vitette magát Godric's Hollow-ba. Sokáig várt, a bejárathoz vezető lépcsőn ácsorogva, a lábánál a Sirius dolgaival megtömött utazóládával, mire válaszul a türelmetlen zörgetésre, kitárult az ajtó, és két hasonló termetű, egyformán kócos alak tűnt fel mögötte._

Charlus Potter arcán pusztán csodálkozás látszott, James azonban – alig vetett a vendégükre egy fürkész pillantást – falfehérre sápadt. „Mert tudja" – nyilallt Regulusba a gondolat. Bármilyen irracionálisnak is tűnt, egészen biztos volt benne, hogy James mindenre rájött egy szemvillanás alatt.

– Kerülj beljebb, Sirius! – Mr. Potter félreállt az útból. – Na, csak bátran! Biztos kimerültél. Menjetek fel Jamesszel, majd holnap beszélgetünk, eldöntjük, hogyan lesz…

_  
Távoli, megnyugtató duruzsolás volt csak a hangja. Regulus később úgy emlékezett, válaszolt rá, egy köszönömöt mindenképpen, ha többet nem is. Követte Jamest az emeletre, be egy tágas, vakítóan fényes szobába, ahol meglepetésére Remus Lupin és Peter Pettigrew vártak rájuk. Nem számított rá, hogy hármukkal találja magát szemben, nem mindjárt az elején. Mégis ott voltak, és szigorúan, számonkérőn figyelték őt._

James újra végigmérte, aztán megköszörülte a torkát, és tétován, szomorúan kérdezte: - Szóval ő…?

Regulus bólintott. Remus reszketegen felsóhajtott, Peter pedig lehajtotta a fejét. 

– Esélytelen, hogy hétfőn mehessek suliba, ugye?

– Igen, az – mondta Regulus komolyan.

– Pedig meccsünk lesz a Borzokkal.

– Nélküled is megnyerik.

– Valószínű – helyeselt Harry –, de jobban szeretem, ha velem együtt nyernek.

_Tökéletesen éber volt, a teste különös, szokatlan láztól égett. Nyitott szemmel ült az ágyon, amit James előzékenyen átengedett neki – ez is zavarta –, és próbálta kitalálni Potter tényleg vele virraszt-e, ahogy sejtette. Szerette volna, ha úgy van, mert mindenképpen tisztázni akarta a dolgokat, akkor, rögtön; ez nem tűrt halasztást._

– Valamit meg kell értened, Potter. Én nem vagyok… jó, valószínűleg abban a formában, ahogy ti képzelitek, soha nem is leszek. Azért jöttem el, mert Sirius is így tett volna. Hiszek benne, hogy végül ezt tette volna… És nekem… lehetetlen volna továbbra is abban az átkozott házban élni… és féltem is. Láthatod, gyáva vagyok.

Folytatni akarta, de a szavak valahogy nem jöttek a szájára. James sokáig nem válaszolt, aztán mikor Regulus már-már beletörődött, hogy a másik egy szavát se hallotta, a fiú csendesen megszólalt: – Aludj… Sirius. 

– Mérjük meg a lázad, mit szólsz?

Harry nem szólt semmit, csak engedelmesen lejjebb gyűrte a takarót az ágynak esése óta rendszeresen ismétlődő procedúrához.

_Nem tudhatta, de azon az éjszakán az eljövendő élete alaptételét fogalmazta meg: „Mert hiszek benne, hogy Sirius is ezt tette volna." A bátyja csatlakozott volna a Főnix Rendjéhez, ahogy James Potter, segítette volna őket minden tudásával és erejével, ami pedig a legfőbb: kitartott volna a barátai mellett, a végsőkig, bármi történjék. Így hát ő is ennek megfelelően cselekedett – vezeklésből._

A háború sokáig húzódott, és minden egyes nappal pusztítóbbá, őrjöngőbbé vált, mint valaha képzelték. Aztán Voldemort tudomást szerzett egy jóslatról, ami róla szólt ugyan, de nem az ő fülének szánták, és rögeszmésen egyetlen család üldözésébe fogott… Lily és James bíztak benne, hogy a Fidelius-bűbáj megoltalmazza őket. Hosszú ideig így is volt, hónapok teltek el, két egész év, és a titokgazda kitartott, annak ellenére is, hogy az ő személyét kutatta minden halálfaló, és óriási jutalom járt a kézre kerítéséért – ez az ígéret pedig mindenkinek szólt, ráadásul mind többen suttogtak arról a reményről, hogy Potterék kiszolgáltatása talán a harcok végét jelentené… (Regulus zordan hallgatott, ha ilyesmi szóba került a jelenlétében, és faképnél hagyta az beszélgetőtársait, Remus kezdetben pálcát rántott, aztán megértette, hogy hiába teszi, az emberek gondolatinak nem parancsolhat, Peter Pettigrew nem mutatkozott, azt pletykálták, már régóta nincs is az országban.)

A Fideliust 1983 telén törték meg. Miközben varázslók és muglik lármás, ezerszínű farsangi mulatságokon igyekeztek elűzni az ártó szellemeket, nevetve és táncolva, Voldemort ellopta az egyik Prewett-fiútól az emléket, amelyben az értesült a Potter-ház helyéről, a megkínzott elmében járva a férfival együtt olvasta el a cetlit, amit a titokgazda írt Dumbledore kérésére, és egy napig sem halogatta a sóvárgott látogatást…

_  
Minden odaveszett azon éjjelen – számára és a kis Harry Potter számára is –, egy lényeges különbség volt csupán: az ő bukását a dicstelen halál koronázta meg, a fiú azonban élt, rémülten, fázva, egyedül, de életben volt, és legyőzte a világ legrettegettebb feketemágusát._

Még Albus Dumbledore se értette, mi történhetett, de esküdözött, hogy mindenképpen a végére jár a rejtélynek, bár sem Regulus, sem Peter vagy Remus nem kérték rá, nem is foglalkoztak ezzel, más gondok és kérdések kötötték le őket.

Harryt átmenetileg a nagynénjéékhez költöztették – míg összefogdossák és az Azkabanba zsúfolják az összes halálfalót (a Nagyúr halála utáni fejetlenségben ez viszonylag könnyen ment), Dumbledore legalábbis így mondta. Regulus és Remus meg Peter amúgy se vigyázhattak volna rá, mert amint kissé lecsitultak a kedélyek, kezdetét vették a tárgyalások, a tanúskodás alól pedig nem lehetett kibújni. Több más Rend-tag után így őt is a Wizengamot elé idézték. És Regulus ott Veritaserum hatása alatt esküdött meg rá, hogy Sirius Orion Blacknek hívják – hiszen úgy is volt –, hogy 1959. április 19-én született, a testvére halálfaló volt, ahogy két unokanővére is, hogy a szülei szintén tettekkel támogatták Voldemortot, de ő maga sohasem, hogy évek óta nem beszélt senkivel a családjából, hogy nem ő volt Lily és James Potter titokgazdája… És így tovább, hónapokon keresztül, a végtelenségig.

– Szerencsésen tették fel a kérdéseket – mondta később Remus.

Peter mellettük állt, zsebrevágott kézzel; a sarkán egyensúlyozott. Nem nézett rájuk, a földet bámulta elmélyülten bólogatva. 

- Még messze nem az igazi, de legalább pár fokkal csökkent. – Regulus lerázta a lázmérőt, és visszarakta a műanyag tokba.

– Érzem is… - motyogta Harry bizakodóan.

– Jobban festesz.

_– Hova? – kérdezte Remus. Összefont karral állt, az ajtófélfának dőlve és közönyös arccal figyelte, ahogy Regulus fel-le futkos a parányi lakásban kartondobozzal a kezében. (A férfi az elmúlt években egyre szótlanabb és morózusabb lett.)_

_  
– Valahová vidékre. Még nem tudom pontosan, de bejelöltem néhány hirdetést, ha akarod, megnézheted._

Remus megkereste a tekintetével az asztalra dobott újságot, de nem moccant.

– Az első elfogadható helyet megveszem. Csak minél gyorsabban elmehessek innen. Elegem van ebből a mizériából.

– Kemény hónapok voltak – jegyezte meg Peter egyetértően. Sorra szedte elő a ruhákat a szekrényből, és gondosan az ágyon heverő bőröndbe pakolta.

Remus odanézett. – Inkább azokat felülre! Meleg van, előbb lesz szüksége a könnyebb holmikra…

_  
Peter megrántotta a vállát. – Mintha nem lenne tökmindegy – morogta._

– Holnap reggel pedig elmegyek Harryért – mondta Regulus hirtelen, mire Remus megajándékozta őt az olyannyira ritka mosolyai egyikével. 

– Sirius! – ásította Harry. – Azt hiszem, alszom egy kicsit… – Azzal elvackolta magát, a fejét szinte a párna alá fúrva.

A férfi mosolyogva figyelte. – Kitűnő ötlet…

_Nagydarab, bajuszos férfi nyitott neki ajtót, és mogorván, vakkantva kérdezte kicsoda és minek csengetett be hozzájuk. Regulus azt vette ki a szavaiból, valamiféle házalónak nézi, aki mesés ajánlatokkal kívánja fárasztani, vagy valami új csodakütyüt próbálna rásózni. Igyekezett megnyugtatni, hogy nem így van, de Mr. Dursley, miután ő szerényen és udvariasan bemutatkozott, sem lett sokkal boldogabb, sőt… _

_  
– Mi az istennyilát akar?_

A küszöbnél beljebb nem juthatott, így ott magyarázta el, halkan, szaporán, hogy ne keltsenek felesleges feltűnést. Miközben beszélt, a lépcső alatti gardrób ajtaja kinyílt, és kócos kisgyerek kukucskált ki a résen. Később elő is jött – a póló és a nadrág, amit viselt, kifakultak voltak ráadásul több számmal nagyobbak a kelleténél –, és mikor Regulus bátorítóan rámosolygott, kicsit közelebb merészkedett.

Azokban a sátorméretű ruhákban hozta el Harryt Dursleyéktől, mást nem is adtak vele, pedig a fiúnak rengeteg holmija maradt, még a házukkal történt szerencsétlenség után is. Regulus nem firtatta, mi lett velük, minél rövidebbre akarta fogni a látogatást, és a Dursley-házaspár osztozott ebben a vágyában. A kezébe nyomták a megszeppent Harryt, és az orrukra csapták az ajtót. 

A kisfiú már nem emlékezett erre. „Volt régen egy álmom – jegyezte meg egyszer. – Idegen emberek közt éltem, akik nem szerettek. Bezárva tartottak, valami sötét helyen. Nem játszhattam, nem beszélhettem, a szemük elé se szabadott kerülnöm. Unalmas volt és féltem, de aztán szerencsére jöttél te." – És ilyenkor mindig boldogan vigyorgott.

Regulus óvatosan megigazította Harryn a takarót – csak a szélét fogta meg, nehogy véletlenül felébressze a kisfiút. A kelő nap lassanként aranyragyogásba vonta a szobát, Regulus elhúzta a függönyt, gondosan eltüntetve az utolsó rést is, hogy az erősödő fény ne zavarja a fiú álmát.

Az ajtót nyitva hagyta, hogy Harrynek nehogy ki kelljen másznia az ágyból, ha szüksége van valamire, hanem elég legyen kiabálnia. Épp indult volna, hogy ledőljön néhány órára, mikor megszólalt a telefon. Az első csörrenés után felkapta, és egy pillanatig a szoba felé hallgatózott – semmi neszezés –, csak aztán emelte a kagylót a füléhez.

– Tessék, Black. Szia… Már jobban. Végre lejjebb ment a láza… Igen, hosszú éjszakánk volt… Kösz… Most én is alszom egy keveset.

A kora reggeli napfényben szemügyre vette a tükörképét. Nyúzott volt, a szemei alatt sötét karikák virítottak – nem nyújtott különösebben szép látványt.

Miután kikerültek a Roxfortból, fokozatosan hagyta el az álcázó-bűbájokat; aki ritkán látta, gyanakvás nélkül az idő és a megpróbáltatások számlájára írta a külseje apró változásait. Mikorra a tárgyalásokra került a sor, már nem használt egyet se, az arc, amit a bírái ismertek azonban mégis Sirius Black arca volt – immár megmásíthatatlanul.


End file.
